Shy love
by XCjdX
Summary: AU. Peeta ingresa a un nuevo colegio forzado por sus padres y aunque él piensa que todo va a ser malo no es así, logra hacer nuevos amigos e integrarse en la nueva sociedad pero su vida se vuelve un tormento cuando le empieza a gustar una chica. Por una simple razón... él es la persona mas tímida del mundo.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, este es mi primer fic,**** espero que les guste**

**Disclaimer: Los juegos del hambre no me pertenecen son propiedad de Suzanne Collins**

Peeta POV

Hoy día estaba muy nervioso, más que cualquier otro día pero no podía evitarlo, estaba en camino a mi nuevo colegio, y a pesar de que no quería esto, mis padres estaban convencidos de que esto era lo mejor, nos habíamos mudado a otra ciudad porque mi padre había tenido problemas en su trabajo y yo tenía que pagar las consecuencias.

Aunque admito que no perdía mucho, no dejaba muchas cosas atrás, no tenía muchos amigos y no me gustaba el colegio en el que estaba, pero aun así al menos no era el "nuevo", eso iba a ser ahora y la realidad estaba que me moría de los nervios y ¿Por qué?

Bueno, para empezar yo Peeta Mellark era una de las personas más tímidas del mundo, eso era un hecho, lo aceptaba y no sé porque, era hijo único y mis padres eran personas muy seguras de sí mismos, pero yo no, y voy cargando con ese problema 16 años, las personas que me conocían me decían que estába desperdiciando mi juventud, y tal vez era cierto, era muy sumiso, no me gustaban las fiestas y tampoco era muy sociable, no creo que eso sea necesario, si estaba bien en mis estudios no necesitaría amigos ¿No?, al fin y al cabo los amigos no te daban de comer, eso es lo que pensaba, más me importaba mi futuro que mi presente

Entonces debería estar tranquilo ¿no? Pero no podía, ¿Tendría más amigos ahora? No lo sé, en el fondo es algo que deseaba, pero no era dependiente de esa idea, y ¿chicas? Bueno ese era otro tema, pero no me preocupaba, mis padres me decían que era muy guapo y no es que sea presumido pero creo que era cierto, las chicas me miraban y hasta algunas veces se insinuaban, pero hasta ahora no me había enamorado, ninguna mujer me había atraído de esa manera, pero creo que tenía ventaja en ese tema.

Mi padre me saco de mis pensamientos diciendo que ya habíamos llegado, y yo lo único que quería hacer es meterme bajo la tierra, pero para mí tormento no podía hacerlo, me despedí de mi padre, él me deseo suerte, tal vez la iba a necesitar, me baje de su auto, yo sabía manejar pero mi padre nunca me deja hacerlo, dice que aun soy muy joven, aunque en realidad no necesitaba un auto, el colegio quedaba muy cerca de mi nueva casa y podía llegar caminando rápidamente.

Ya había estado en este lugar hace unos días pero hoy era diferente, y la gran diferencia era que ahora estaba lleno de adolescentes que vestían como se les daba la gana, hablando, caminando, riendo, otros incluso besándose, el colegio era grande, el doble del tamaño del que había dejado atras, pero eso no importaba en estos momentos, debía que dirigirme a mi primera clase, ya tenía un horario y ya sabía dónde me tocaba.

Mientras caminaba hacia mi clase, aumentaban mis nervios ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan tímido? Odiaba tener esa actitud en mí, pero aunque quisiera no podía cambiarla, cuando ingrese en mi clase solo había cinco personas, tres chicos y dos chicas y los cinco estaban hablando y no les importo cuando ingrese, porque ni siquiera se voltearon a verme y eso me alivio un poco, tal vez estaba exagerando después de todo no es como si se fueran a burlar de mi ¿no?

Empezaron a llegar más y más personas, pero nadie me llamo la atención y al parecer tampoco llame la atención de nadie, pero mi tranquilidad duro muy poco, entro un grupo de personas que se sentaron muy cerca de mí, pero esta vez eran dos chicos y tres chicas, trate de mantener la calma pero me fue imposible y sobre todo porque uno de los chicos me dirigió la palabra.

"Tú eres nuevo ¿no?" me pregunto viéndome de arriba hacia abajo y en ese momento los demás chicos es decir los otros cuatro se voltearon a verme, yo solo asentí con la cabeza, es esto de lo que tenía tanto miedo.

"¿Cómo te llamas?" pregunto una de las chicas, me estaba mirando con una sonrisa enorme, algo muy común en las chicas que me hablaban

"Peeta" dije intentando sonar seguro, ahora tenía toda la atención de estas cinco personas "Peeta Mellark"

"Yo soy Finnick" dijo uno ofreciéndome la mano, yo solo lo salude, él era más alto que yo y supongo que era muy guapo, además parecía atlético, tenía los ojos verdes, creo

"¿Nervioso?" me pregunta otra chica, bien ahora se me notaba, no podía decir que no "Tranquilo, yo soy Delly" ella era rubia igual que yo "Ella es Madge" dijo señalando a la otra chica rubia "Y ella es Johanna" ella tenía el pelo negro, yo solo las miraba con la boca abierta pero no por impresión más bien porque me estaba hablando

"Y yo Gale" dijo el último, él tenía el pelo negro y los ojos grises y también era más alto que yo, pero a mí la altura no era algo que me importara mucho.

Después de eso me empezaron a hacer muchas preguntas, yo respondí todas pero sin mostrar mucho interés, ahora estaba más tranquilo y esperaba que todo fuera normal, era mi primer día y hasta ahora no había ocurrido nada malo, todavía no empezaban las clases y yo ya me quería salir, pero lamentablemente no podía hacer eso, nada me llamaba la atención hasta que me hicieron una pregunta que me llamo la atención

"Ya que eres nuevo ¿Quieres que te haga un recorrido y te presente a todos?" me pregunto Delly, todos se voltearon a mirarla como si fuera algo que nunca habían visto, si le decía que si me iba a presentar a todos, pero eso no era exactamente lo que quería

"¿Enserio?" pregunto Madge mirando a Delly como si no pudiera creer lo que veía

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunto Delly

"Lo que pasa es que siempre dices que no te gusta hacerle favores a nadie" dijo Johanna, Delly pareció pensarlo antes de responder

"Siempre hay una primera vez ¿no?" respondió Delly y luego volvió a mirarme "¿Aceptas o no?" me pregunto, si le decía que no iba a quedar como una tonta frente a sus amigas, y seguro se iba a enojar conmigo, así que di un suspiro y respondí

"Claro" dije intentando formar una sonrisa, ella me devolvió la sonrisa

"Bien yo te digo cuando" dijo Delly, yo solo asentí con la cabeza, y con eso dirigió su atención a Johanna y Madge

En ese momento entro otro grupo de personas a la clase, entraron riéndose y hablando muy animadamente eran seis, cuatro chicas y dos chicos, esto no me debería importar mucho, pero algo me llamo la atención, mejor dicho ella, era una de las cuatro chicas, era muy bonita, tenía el pelo negro, lacio, estaba riéndose y conversando con sus amigas, no estaba tan cerca como para poder escucharlas, no sé qué me pasaba pero había algo en ella que me atraía mucho

"¿Qué te pasa?" dijo Finnick asustándome y sacándome de mis pensamientos, yo lo mire un poco nervioso y antes de que pudiera pensar en lo que iba a decir le pregunte algo.

"¿Quiénes son ellas?" le pregunte señalando al grupo de la chicas que estaba mirando hace un momento, para mi tranquilidad no le pregunte solo por la chica, sino por todas.

Ella dirigió su mirada hacia ellas y luego me miro con una sonrisa, espero que no se haya dado cuenta de nada.

"Bueno, de izquierda a derecha es Glimmer, Clove, Katniss… y Annie" dijo dando un suspiro, Katniss así se llamaba aquella chica, no sé por qué pero no le podía quitar los ojos de encima, intentaba pensar en otra cosa, pero a los dos segundos volteaba a mirarla de nuevo, no sé cuánto tiempo estuve así pero en una de esas ella volteo y vio que la estaba mirando, me miro extrañada y yo dirigí la mirada hacia otro lugar rápidamente, maldición espero que no piense nada malo, pero ¿Qué es lo que podía pensar? No me conocía y yo tampoco a ella, el resto de la clase trate de no dirigir mi mirada hacia ella, pero me fue imposible, pero lo más extraño fue y me pude dar cuenta de que ella también de vez en cuando se volteaba a verme, y yo no sabía porque pero ya no me gustaba esta situación, seguro pensaba que me gustaba, pero lo más raro es que ni yo mismo sabía si eso era verdad o mentira.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, aquí esta el segundo capitulo, es mas largo que el primero, espero les guste :)**

Salí de esa clase muy nervioso y un poco confundido, aun no entendía que me pasaba con Katniss, esa chica tenía algo especial, supongo que me gustaba, pero aun no podía saber con exactitud si eso era cierto, nunca había sentido algo así por una chica, solo sé que podría estar mirándola todo el día, contemplando su rostro y admirando su belleza.

Más allá de todo eso, estaba un poco feliz porque mi primer día estuvo mucho mejor de lo que pensé, hasta me siento un poco tonto y exagerado por pensar que podría ser tan malo y horrible como yo me lo había dibujado, ya tenía cinco amigos y para mí eso era más que suficiente, pero había una cosa que aún me inquietaba y eso era la pregunta de Delly que acepte, estaba pensando muy seriamente en decirle que ya no quería tener ese recorrido, había aceptado porque estaba bajo presión pero no me agradaba mucho conocer a todas las personas de este colegio, a quien si tenía ganas de conocer era a Katniss pero al mismo tiempo tenía mucho miedo de hablarle ¿Qué le diría? Estoy seguro que me quedaría como un tonto parado frente a ella, temblando y sin saber que decirle y lo que menos quería era que ella pensara que era un sumiso que no podía distraerla ni sacarle una sonrisa, creo que era mejor dejar las cosas como estaban.

En ese momento algo me golpeo el hombro, me di la vuelta. Era Finnick, empezamos a caminar por el pasillo a la salida de mi clase

"Peeta" dijo, creo que Finnick era una de esas personas que le agradaban a todos "¿Cómo te la estás pasando hasta ahora?" me pregunto "¿Conociste a alguien más?"

"Estoy bien y no, no conocí a nadie más, y no creo que sea necesario, ¿podrías pedirle a Delly que cancele ese recorrido?" le rogué, él me miro y creció una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

"Eso no le va a gustar a Delly, al parecer le caes muy bien y además no creo que acepte un no por respuesta, sobretodo de tu parte" No entendía muy bien esa última parte "Porque no quieres conocer a nadie más ¿Eres tímido?" Bueno si él se había dado cuenta ya no tenía por qué ocultarlo, desearía que no lo hubiera descubierto pero no podía ocultar mis acciones, a veces era muy obvio.

"Si" dije dando un suspiro, era la primera vez que lo reconocía en toda mi vida

Salimos al patio y en el otro extremo pude ver a Katniss, estaba con el mismo grupo de amigos, me quede mirándola de nuevo, pero creo que esta vez ella no se dio cuenta, aunque trataba de ser disimulado mirándola de reojo.

"¿Te gusta una de ellas verdad?" me pregunto Finnick, su voz me sobresalto y aun mas su pregunta, no podía creer que se hubiera dado cuenta tan rápido, lo mire con los ojos abiertos pero ya era inútil ocultarlo

"¿Soy muy obvio?" le pregunte con fastidio.

"Si un poco, cuando te empezamos a preguntar cosas, tu nos respondiste sin interés, como si le estuvieras respondiendo a una piedra, y luego de la nada tus ojos se iluminan y se quedan mirando a ese grupo de chicas, y aun peor me preguntas como se llaman, creo que es muy obvio que te gusta una de ellas" Todo eso era cierto y también tenía razón "Si quieres ocultarlo y no quieres que ella se dé cuenta, intenta ser más discreto" él tenía razón, pero creo que ella ya se había dado cuenta de que me gustaba "Y no te preocupes por mi yo no le voy a decir a nadie"

"Gracias" le respondí, al menos ya tenía a alguien con quien podía tener confianza.

"Pero tengo mucho curiosidad por saber quién es" Bueno, si él ya sabía mi secreto, decirle quien era no iba a cambiar nada las cosas.

"Katniss" le dije volviendo a mirarla, estaba riéndose con sus amigos, pero parecía como si fuera la única que estuviera parada ahí con esa hermosa sonrisa, escuche a Finnick dando un gran suspiro de alivio

"Katniss Everdeen, no te culpo, es muy bonita, pero siéndote sincero, no creo que ella sea para ti" me dijo negando con la cabeza

"¿Por qué?" le pregunte

"Ya te darás cuenta con el tiempo" ¿Qué se supone que significaba eso? Entiendo que ella y yo éramos muy diferentes pero que ella no sea para mí, no creo.

"¿Por qué me estas ayudando?" le pregunte con curiosidad

"Porque a mí me pasa lo mismo" me respondió rápidamente.

"¿También te gusta Katniss?" le pregunte sorprendido, él se empezó a reír con mi pregunta

"No, pero me gusta otra chica y no he tenido el valor de decírselo" me dijo mirando en la misma dirección, de donde se encontraba Katniss, entonces lo entendí, le gustaba Clove o Annie o la otra chica que no me acuerdo como se llamaba

"¿Quién?" le pregunte con una sonrisa en el rostro

"Annie" Bueno al menos no era Katniss, no sé qué hubiera pasado si hubiera sido de esa manera.

"¿Y porque no se lo dices?" le pregunte, siendo sincero no creo que ninguna chica pueda rechazar a Finnick

"No sé, creo que yo a ella no le intereso, siempre que hablamos, intenta evitarme y hasta a veces creo que me tiene miedo, no sé qué más hacer"

"Ahora entiendo tu alivio porque me guste Katniss, tenías miedo de que me guste Annie ¿No?" le pregunte

"Obviamente, hubiéramos tenido que ser rivales"

"Ya veo, entonces estamos en la misma situación" dije mirando nuevamente a Katniss, esta vez la atrape mirándome, me pregunto porque lo hace, tal vez le guste, pero no creo, lo más probable es que esté intentando atraparme mirarla como ya lo había hecho antes, pero no le iba a dar ese gusto.

"Te propongo algo, si me ayudas con Annie, yo te puedo ayudar con Katniss" me sugirió Finnick, no tenía nada que perder así que acepte.

"Bien, entonces dime todo lo que sepas de ella" le pregunte ansioso.

"La verdad es que no me hablo mucho con ella, pero sé que tiene una hermana, Prim, tiene 14 años y también estudia en este colegio, deberías hablar con Gale, él la conoce mejor" me dijo ¿Gale? Si hago eso se va a dar cuenta de que me gusta

"Pero si le pregunto a Gale por Katniss, él se va a dar cuenta de que me interesa" le dije a Finnick como si fuera obvio.

"No te preocupes, Peeta, él no va a decir nada, puedes confiar en Gale, créeme" ojala eso sea cierto, no sé qué haría si todos se enteraran de que me gusta Katniss… En ese momento se acercó Delly con Madge y Johanna todas con sonrisas en sus rostros, me pregunto que las mantiene tan felices

"¡Finnick, Peeta!" dijo Delly mientras se acercó y nos dio un abrazo a ambos, Madge y Johanna hicieron lo mismo

"Finnick, Mags quiere hablar contigo" dijo Johanna llevándoselo del brazo, no tenía ni la menor idea de quien era Mags.

"¿Peeta vamos?" me pregunto Delly

"¿A dónde?" le pregunte confundido

"Como que a donde, ¿no te acuerdas que te dije que te iba a llevar a conocer a todos?" Claro que me acordaba pero no lo quería hacer.

"Ah, ya no es necesario, ya conozco a mucha gente" le dije con una sonrisa fingida, Delly me miro confundido, luego miro a Madge, y antes de que pudiera decirme algo más, alguien nos interrumpió.

"Delly necesito hablar contigo" era Katniss, con sus tres amigas que la estaban mirando como si fuera la cosa más rara que habían visto en su vida, pude notar que Delly se sorprendió mucho al escuchar la voz de Katniss y la verdad yo también.

"Oh, Katniss ahora no puedo, tendrá que ser mas tarde" dijo Delly, luego se dio la vuelta hacia mi nuevamente, pero Katniss no se dio por vencida.

"No, tiene que ser ahora mismo" insistió, ¿qué será lo que tiene que decirle a Delly? Yo solo la miraba, mientras Katniss no dejaba de mirar a Delly con una expresión muy seria.

"Katniss" dijo Delly "¿Enserio tiene que ser ahora? Tengo que hacer algo importante" ¿Importante? Supongo que se refería a mí, pero no sé porque se empeñaba tanto en ayudarme, ahora mismo no quería meterme en esta conversación.

"Si, tiene que ser ahora y a solas" dijo Katniss moviendo la cabeza, Delly soltó un gran suspiro.

"Está bien" dijo Delly haciendo un puchero "Nos vemos más tarde, Peeta, Madge" se despidió y se fue, mire a Katniss quien antes de irse me dirigió una mirada que no podía descifrar, creo que ella no había tenido un buen día, me aguante las ganas de ir hacia ella y preguntarle que le pasaba, pero con el humor que andaba seguro me mandaría al diablo y además no la conocía tanto como para preguntarle si estaba bien, la mire hasta que desapareció de mi vista junto con Delly… estaba tan ocupado con mis pensamientos y mirando a Katniss que no me había dado cuenta de que Madge me estaba hablando.

"Peeta, Peeta" dijo sacudiéndome un hombro.

"¿Qué?" le dije levantando un poco la voz, ella me miro un poco sorprendida "Lo siento Madge, estaba pensando" me disculpe

"¿Se puede saber en qué?" me pregunto un poco enojada

"Nada importante, ¿Sabes dónde está Gale?" le pregunte mirando a todos lados, recordé lo que me había dicho Finnick, y no quería perder ni un segundo más, necesitaba enterarme todo de Katniss y al parecer Gale era el único quien podía ayudarme y además en el único quien podía confiar.

"La verdad no, pero podemos ir a buscarlo si quieres" me sugirió, yo asentí con la cabeza, empezamos a caminar nuevamente buscando a Gale.

"¿Sabes que es lo que Katniss quería hablar con Delly?" le pregunte recordando la escena anterior que me pareció muy extraña

"¿Ya conoces a Katniss?" me pregunto, maldición, se supone que aún no la conocía, ahora tenía que mentirle, le dije lo primero que me vino a la cabeza,

"Claro que no, pero Delly la llamo así y me da mucha curiosidad que es lo que tiene que hablar con ella" le dije intentando sonar sincero, ella me miro durante unos segundos y después volvió a hablar.

"No sé, a mí también me da mucha curiosidad, me sorprendió mucho que Katniss se acercara de esa forma y se la llevara de esa manera" dijo Madge haciendo una mueca.

"Y ¿Por qué te sorprendió tanto?" Le pregunte.

"Primero porque Katniss y Delly casi nunca se hablan, es más creo que a Delly no le agrada Katniss y segundo porque Katniss nunca se acerca a hablar con ninguna de nosotras" me dijo confundiéndome un poco.

"¿Qué quieres decir con nosotras?" le pregunte aun confundido.

"Quiero decir yo, Johanna y Delly, nosotras siempre estamos con Gale y Finnick, y Katniss siempre esta con sus amigos" me dijo con una voz de fastidio.

"¿Quiénes son sus amigos?"

"Bueno son, Cato, Marvel, Clove, Glimmer y Annie, ellos son sus mejores amigos y casi siempre para con ellos" dijo aun con su voz de fastidio, al parecer a ella no le gustaba hablar de este tema.

"¿Te cae mal alguno de ellos o te han hecho algo malo?"

"No me agrada ninguno, pero en especial Katniss" dijo con voz de desprecio, bueno que a Madge no le agrade no me iba a quitar mi gusto por esa chica.

"¿Por qué?"

"Ella se la pasa con Gale cuando no está con sus amigos y eso me hace enojar mucho es como si lo hiciera para molestarme" dijo Madge apretando los puños. Pero aún no entendía su enojo.

"¿Y por qué te molesta tanto que ella pase tiempo con Gale?" le pregunte aunque a mí también ya me estaba molestando un poco, Madge me miro un poco sorprendida.

"¿Aun no lo sabes?" me pregunto.

"¿Qué?" le pregunte "¿Que tienes con Gale?"

"Él y yo somos novios" dijo con orgullo y levantando un dedo, eso si no lo sabía, Finnick no me había dicho nada de eso, y hasta ahora no le había visto ni una muestra de afecto de los novios, pero al menos ya entendía el odio de Madge hacia Katniss, pero no creo que ella quiera nada con Gale sabiendo que esta con Madge, no creo que Katniss sea una de esas chicas, pero lo que me había dicho Finnick de que ella no era para mí me tenía muy intrigado y aun peor que no podía sacármela de la cabeza desde que la vi por primera vez.

"¿Madge, quien es Mags?" le pregunte recordando como Johanna se había llevado a Finnick.

"Mags es la hermana menor de Finnick, tiene 14 años" me respondió con rapidez.

"Entonces debe estar en el mismo año que Prim" Oh, no Maldición eso se me escapo de la boca.

"¿Conoces a la hermana de Katniss?" me pregunto muy sorprendida, Finnick tenía razón, yo era muy obvio, si seguía hablando de esta forma se iba a dar cuenta de que me gusta Katniss, tenía que ser más reservado con mis palabras

"Si, Finnick me hablo un poco de ella" le dije un poco nervioso, no creo que esta vez se trague la mentira… ella se paró en seco y me miro

"Ah, ¿entonces Finnick te hablo de Prim y no de su hermana?" me pregunto aún más confundida, y yo ya no sabía que más decir.

"Ahhh, es que nos encontramos de casualidad con ella en uno de los pasillos" le dije dirigiendo mi mirada a cualquier otro lado para que no descubra que estoy mintiendo.

"Prim me agrada mucho, pero su hermana es totalmente diferente, es más tengo dudas de que sea realmente su hermana" dijo Madge, creo que ella si le tenía mucho rencor a Katniss, y si es que Madge se enteraba de que me gustaba Katniss también me iba a odiar a mí, y cómo íbamos ya no le faltaba mucho para que se dé cuenta.

"¿Y los demás como son?, quiero decir los amigos de Katniss"

"No sé porque te interesan tanto ellos, pero supongo que es curiosidad, bueno, la verdad no los conozco mucho pero sé que Cato y Clove son enamorados y Marvel y Glimmer también, en cuanto a Annie creo que ellas es la más tranquila de ese grupo por así decirlo y Katniss, bueno ya sabes lo que pienso de ella" me dijo, podía notar por el tono de su voz que no le importaba mucho esta conversación, es más parecía que estaba pensando en otra cosa mientras me hablaba y también se me ocurrió otra pregunta cuando me dijo esto, casi le pregunto si Katniss tenía novio, felizmente no lo hice pero si me daba mucha curiosidad, ¿Qué iba a hacer si Katniss tenía un enamorado? Ya tenía la respuesta a esa pregunta, no haría nada, me resignaría a ver todos los días a Katniss con su pareja y sufriría en silencio sin poder hacer nada y eso porque no tenía el valor de luchar por Katniss si ella estaba con alguien, por eso ahora mismo estaba rezando porque ella estuviera sola, al menos así tenía una esperanza de poder estar con ella, no se desde cuando me había vuelto tan sentimental, pero ahora mismo no podía creer las ganas y el deseo que tenía por poder estar con Katniss, por poder hablarle, tocarla y besarla, aunque nunca había hecho eso último, y no sabía cómo hacerlo, pero era algo que quería por instinto… Madge me saco otra vez de mis pensamientos.

"¿Peeta en que piensas tanto? Esta es la segunda vez que te atrapo pensando de esa manera y ahora si me dio mucha curiosidad, pones una carita cuando lo haces, dime" me dijo Madge en un tono que me pareció divertido y no pude evitar reírme un poco, pero para mi suerte en ese momento llego Gale para salvarme, agarro a Madge por la cintura y le dio un beso en la boca, eso me hubiera sorprendido hace unos minutos, pero ahora ya no, al menos ya no tendría que buscar a Gale pero ahora no podía contarle todo frente a Madge.

"Peeta!, ¿cómo estás?" me pregunto Gale con una gran sonrisa sin soltar a Madge.

"Bien" le respondí.

"Peeta te estaba buscando hace un rato" le dijo Madge a su enamorado, él me miro y yo solo asentí con la cabeza.

"Si, necesito hablar contigo de algo" le dije rascándome la cabeza.

"Dime, soy todo oídos" dijo ahora si soltando a Madge y mirándome fijamente.

"Es una cosa de hombres" dije intentando sonar amable, pero creo que no funciono, Gale se empezó a reír y Madge me estaba mirando con mucha curiosidad, aun no le había respondido su curiosidad y con esto seguro que estaba aún más intrigada y estoy seguro que más tarde le preguntaría a Gale, pero Finnick me dijo que podía confiar en él y espero que así sea, me pregunto si a Gale también le desagrada el grupo de Katniss, por lo que Finnick me dijo él es buen amigo de Katniss ¿pero porque es amigo de ella, si a Madge le desagrada tanto su grupo y en especial ella? Y al parecer Finnick tampoco es muy cercano a ellos, pero a él le gusta Annie, ahora entiendo porque es tan difícil para él poder hacer algo para estar con ella, debe ser un tormento para él y en especial cuando Annie no le hace ni caso, espero no tener que pasar por eso…

"Bueno igual tengo algunas cosas que hacer" dijo Madge dándole un beso un a Gale y luego dándome una mirada "Después hablamos Peeta" y con eso se fue dejándonos al fin a Gale y a mí para hablar.

"¿Qué es lo que tienes que hablar con Madge?" me pregunto con curiosidad y creo que con un poco de celos.

"No es nada de lo que piensas, es solo una pregunta que quedo pendiente" le dije tratando de explicarle.

"Bueno entonces dímelo ya" me dijo desesperado.

"Está bien pero primero quería hablar contigo de otra cosa y con el tiempo te voy a ir explicando todo"

"Al grano Peeta, estoy perdiendo la paciencia" lo mire durante un momento, dudando un poco si debería contarle esto, él era amigo de Katniss y no perdería nada al contarle mis sentimientos, pero al mismo tiempo no tenía a quien más acudir para resolver todas mis curiosidades, así que decidí hacerlo pensando en que no tenía otra opción.

"Creo que me gusta mucho Katniss" le dije finalmente, Gale abrió mucho los ojos y me miro muy sorprendido…

**Muchas gracias a los que dejaron reviews y también a todos aquellos que hayan agregado esta historia a sus favoritas y por sus alerts.**

**Déjenme**** saber su opinión. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Los juegos del hambre no me pertenecen son propiedad de Suzanne Collins.**

"¿Katniss?" me dice incrédulo "¿Katniss Everdeen?" esta vez su voz es muy fuerte para mi gusto, alguien podría escucharnos, le hago una señal de silencio.

"Si, pero no lo digas tan fuerte nadie lo sabe" le susurro verificando si alguien pudo escuchar algo, ya tenía suficiente con las sospechas de Madge.

"Está bien, te agradezco la confianza pero no sé qué esperas que haga" me dice

"Finnick me dijo que tu podías ayudarme" le digo un poco nervioso

"¿Ayudarte?... ¿De qué forma?" me pregunta confundido

"No sé, diciéndome todo" le digo rascándome la cabeza, esto era un poco incomodo

"¿Todo?" me pregunta

"Si, todo lo que sepas de ella" le digo ya comenzándome a desesperar.

"Está bien, Katniss y yo nos conocimos hace mucho tiempo, ella y yo solíamos ser los mejores amigos, y mi hermano Rory y su hermana Prim son también buenos amigos, esta amistad nos unió aún más, ella era muy sumisa y no le gustaba mucho la gente, solo le importaba su hermana Prim, pero con el tiempo me comenzó a aceptar, pero todo cambio cuando llegaron ellos" me dijo Gale dando un suspiro, por un momento me pareció que iba comenzar a gritar pero solo se quedó callado, muy pensativo.

"¿Quiénes son ellos?" le pregunte muy curioso

"Cato y Marvel, ellos dos cambiaron todo" me dijo un poco enojado.

"No te entiendo, ¿Cómo cambio todo?" le dije un poco desorientado.

"Ellos llegaron, y todo el mundo hablaba de ellos y de lo geniales que eran, se juntaron con Glimmer y Clove y después pusieron los ojos en Katniss, no sé qué pasaba pero todos los días intentaban hablarle y a ella le agradaba mucho eso, empezó a pasar mucho tiempo con ellos, riéndose, hablando, nunca la había visto portarse de esa manera con alguien y simplemente cambio, se volvió muy cercano a ellos y poco a poco con el tiempo se fue alejando de mi disimuladamente, todavía nos hablamos, pero no es nada comparado con lo que éramos antes, nuestra cercanía es casi obligado por Prim y Rory, la verdad ella cambio mucho en los últimos años, simplemente ella y yo somos muy diferentes ahora y prefiero estar con Madge, Johanna y Delly, en cuanto a Cato y Marvel, ellos nunca me agradaron y se los demostré, siempre me ignoraron cuando hablaban con Katniss y yo también a ellos" me dijo, ahora sentía un poco de lastima por Gale y mi interés por Katniss aumentó considerablemente, me pregunto porque cambio tanto, ahora mismo no parecía nada sumisa como dijo Gale… Cato y Marvel no parecían malas personas, tal vez Gale estaba dolido por su amistad con Katniss.

"¿Sabes que a Madge le molesta mucho tu amistad con Katniss?" le pregunte

"Si, me lo ha dicho varias veces pero como ya te dije esa cercanía es casi obligada por Prim y Rory, ellos son muy buenos amigos, y Madge no entiende eso" me dijo moviendo la cabeza.

"¿Entonces si no fuera por ellos, no le volverías a hablar a Katniss?" le pregunte, no puedo creer que simplemente Katniss prefirió a Cato y Marvel y se alejó de Gale

"No sé, ella ha cambiado mucho, me agradaba mucho la Katniss de antes, daría muchas cosas porque volviera a ser como era antes" me dijo con voz nostálgica.

"¿Crees que podría tener alguna oportunidad con Katniss?" le pregunte, por primera vez sonrió

"Por supuesto, Peeta, medio colegio habla de ti, no creo que tengas ningún problema al conseguir a la chica que quieras, pero no creo que ella sea para ti" eso si me tomo por sorpresa, no sabía que era tan famoso, y ya era la segunda vez que escuchaba esa frase de _ella no es para ti_, pero uno no elige de quien se enamora, sino todo sería más simple "Pero no te hagas un presumido, a nadie le gustan esas personas" ¿Presumido? Yo era todo menos eso

"¿Nunca le preguntaste a Katniss porque cambio tanto?" me causaba mucho interés ese tema

"No, como te dije nuestro alejamiento fue disimulado y no tuve oportunidad de rescatar a la vieja Katniss" me dijo ya un poco molesto con el tema, creo que Gale estaba exagerando mucho las cosas, habla casi como si le hubieran quitado un hijo o algo así y además él tenía a Madge y a todos los demás.

En ese momento pude ver a Delly caminando hacia nosotros, no parecía contenta, tenía la cara un poco roja y creo que ella podría matar a quien se atreva a molestarla

"Peeta, Gale" nos saludó Delly casi escupiendo las palabras de su boca y cruzando los brazos

"Ahora que paso" dijo Gale casi como si fuera algo cotidiano, y al parecer lo era.

"Katniss, ella… simplemente se cree dueña de todo" rugió Delly, bien ahora todos odiaban a Katniss, Gale me miro con una sonrisa, y yo solo di un suspiro.

"¿Y ahora que te dijo?" pregunto Gale sin ganas, Delly intento calmarse un poco pero fue en vano, yo solo la miraba, me pregunto qué le habrá dicho Katniss.

"Nada que les importe a ustedes dos" nos dijo, yo ni siquiera le había dicho nada "Solo que ella es una…"

"Delly cuida tus palabras, ella no está muy lejos te puede escuchar" dijo Gale interrumpiéndola y haciendo una señal con el dedo, yo dirigi mi mirada a donde hacia la señal, Delly hizo lo mismo y si… Ahí estaba ella a unos 7 pasos, tampoco parecía contenta estaba mirando fijamente a Delly y estaba con sus amigos, ya me imagino que tipo de conversación han tenido Delly y Katniss.

"No me importa, que me escuche" dijo Delly acercándose a mi hasta que nuestros hombros se tocaron y mirando con una sonrisa a Katniss, ella se empezó a acercar hacia nosotros, y yo no podía ocultar mis nervios, creo que estaba empezando a temblar y un escalofrió me recorrió todo el cuerpo, pude escuchar a Gale dar un suspiro de resignación, solo intentaba actuar normal, pero verla acercándose era mucho para mis nervios, sobretodo porque parecía que me iba a hablar a mí, me miraba fijamente y me pareció una eternidad hasta que llego a nosotros, se paró recta con una media sonrisa.

"Gale, preséntame a tu amigo" sonó casi como una orden, ahora me miraba de arriba hacia abajo e ignoraba completamente a Delly.

"Se llama Peeta Mellark, es nuevo, ya deberías saberlo, tú te enteras de todo" dijo Gale con indiferencia y creo que Katniss se sonrojo un poco, pude escuchar a Delly soltar una risa pequeña, Katniss miro a Gale con una mirada seria, me pregunto qué paso entre ellos para que ahora se comporten de esta forma.

"Peeta, soy Katniss Everdeen, Bienvenido" ahora por fin me estaba hablando, se acercó y me dio un beso en la mejilla, yo abrí mucho los ojos, no esperaba que hiciera eso, y no podía hablar, empezó a crecer una sonrisa en el rostro de Katniss después miro a Delly frunciendo el ceño.

"¿Delly sucede algo?" esa era Madge, no la había visto llegar pero ella tampoco estaba feliz, la única que estaba sonriendo ahora era Katniss "¿Te podemos ayudar en algo?" pregunto Madge con odio mirando a Katniss.

"No" respondió "Solo quería conocer a Peeta, pero parece que ustedes están de mal humor"

"Todo estaba bien, hasta que alguien nos malogro el día" dijo Madge levantando las cejas.

"Me pregunto quién habrá sido esa persona" nos dijo Katniss sonriendo y antes de que pueda hablar de nuevo, alguien la interrumpió.

"Ya basta Katniss" creo que él era Cato, era muy alto, rubio y a simple vista no parecía ser una persona tranquila, estaban todos sus amigos, no sabía quién era quien pero si me acordaba de todos sus nombres, Katniss dio un suspiro.

"Parece que hoy día nadie está de buen humor" dijo resignada, luego me miro a mi "Peeta ellos son Cato, Marvel, Clove, Glimmer y Annie" dijo señalando a cada uno, efectivamente Cato era el que hablo, Marvel era más delgado que Cato pero también era alto, Clove tenía el cabello oscuro al igual que Annie y Glimmer era rubia y alta, todos me sonrieron menos Annie. "Chicos él es Peeta Mellark" agrego Katniss, todos me hicieron una señal de saludo.

"Si ya habíamos escuchado algo de él, te damos la bienvenida Peeta" dijo Marvel dándome un apretón de manos "Ya nos tenemos que ir, un gusto conocerte Peeta" Marvel me miraba con una sonrisa, luego dirigió su mirada hacia Katniss "Vamos" le dijo haciéndole una señal con la mano, ellos empezaron a caminar pero ella me miro otra vez con esos ojos grises, y yo estaba algo así como hipnotizado, no sé qué tenían sus ojos pero me podría quedar viéndolos todo el día, no sé cuánto tiempo paso pero ella me saco de mi trance cuando se acercó y me volvió a besar en la mejilla, pero ahora estaba peor que antes, sentí de nuevo algo que me recorrió todo el cuerpo.

"Nos vemos más tarde Peeta" dijo en voz baja, dudo que alguien más escucho esas últimas palabras, empezó a caminar y me dejo pasmado, ¿más tarde? ¿Qué significaba eso?

"¿Qué fue eso?" fue todo lo que dije, aún estaba sorprendido por lo que había pasado hace unos segundos, vi a Katniss reunirse con sus amigos y empezaron a reírse en grupo, decidí mirar hacia otro lado, ahora Delly estaba más furiosa que antes, Gale la estaba sujetando de los brazos para que no hiciera una locura, y Madge estaba intentando calmarla sin éxito.

"_Eso_ es Katniss Everdeen, solo se está burlando de ti Peeta, igual que lo hace todos los días con nosotros, no caigas en su juego" me dice Madge ¿Se estaba burlando de mí? No creo, parecía sincera, pero estaba seguro de que si quería molestar a Delly, y ahora entendía mejor a que se referían todos cuando hablaban de Katniss, pero no podía evitar pensar en ella de otra manera, sentía la necesidad de conocerla más, tener una conversación con ella y no mirarla como si fuera algo inalcanzable, pero creo que tenía mucho miedo al rechazo o a la indiferencia por su parte o de alguno de sus amigos, que alguien le hablara mal de mí o que no le agrade a ella personalmente.

"Nos vemos después" dije, sin esperar una respuesta, dirigiéndome hacia los baños, necesitaba echarme agua en la cara o sino me iba a quedar pensando todo el día en Katniss, llegando me encontré con Finnick, tampoco parecía muy tranquilo, estaba mirando al piso, no me vio llegar.

"Finnick ¿te ocurre algo?" le pregunte, el me miro y al instante cambio la expresión en su rostro a una más alegre.

"No, estoy bien ¿y tú?" me pregunto, supongo que también se había dado cuenta de mi estado.

"Estoy bien" le dije, luego me di cuenta de que no tenía sentido mentirle, él ya lo sabía todo "No, la verdad algo no… Katniss" le dije resignado

"¿Katniss? ¿Qué paso con ella?" me pregunto.

"Ella por fin me hablo y me presento con sus amigos"

"¿Enserio?" me pregunto, yo asentí con la cabeza "¿y que te dijo?"

"Casi nada, solo me presento con sus amigos, pero al final me dijo que nos íbamos a ver más tarde" le dije intentando obtener una respuesta.

"No sé qué significara, pero tienes suerte creo que a ella también le gustas" me dijo con una sonrisa

"¿Enserio crees eso?" le pregunte

"Si te dijo eso después de haberte conocido, entonces sí" me respondió "pero nunca puedes estar seguro cuando se trata de mujeres" me dijo con una risa. "Mírame a mí, miles de chicas me han dicho que soy guapo, algunas se han insinuado y la que verdaderamente me interesa no me hace caso" me dijo Finnick, haciéndome olvidar por un momento lo que me había pasado hacia algunos minutos y recordándome su amor por Annie.

"Como sabes que no le interesas, ¿Le preguntaste algo acerca de eso?" le dije intentando sacarme de la cabeza a Katniss.

"No, pero Peeta, deberías ver como es conmigo, no me trata mal, pero lo hace como si yo fuera una enfermedad, me evita y las pocas veces que hablamos es como si se estuviera protegiéndose de mí y a la primera oportunidad se va con alguna excusa" me dice haciendo gestos con la mano.

"Eso no significa que no le gustes" le dije frunciendo el labio, mi voz sonó muy tranquila, y él estaba intentando entender lo que yo había dicho.

"¿Entonces qué significa?" me pregunto impaciente.

"No sé, tal vez que la pones nerviosa" le dije como si fuera algo lógico, y él se quedó un momento pensando y luego negó con la cabeza.

"No creo Peeta, pero ya no quiero hablar de eso, cuéntame que te parecen Cato y ellos" me pregunto cambiando de tema, pero ahora era yo quien no quería hablar de eso.

"Me parecen normales, no sé porque Madge y Delly los odian tanto" le dije a Finnick intentando hallar una respuesta e ese odio.

"Yo tampoco lo entiendo, a mí también me parecen normales, incluso Katniss quien es a quien odian más" esto último lo recordaba y eso era otra cosa que me atormentaba.

"¿y Johanna? ¿Ella también los odia?" le pregunte esperanzado de que no fuera así.

"No, Johanna no odia a nadie, ella es muy madura para su edad, no le interesan esos temas, a veces deseo que Madge y Delly fueran como ella" eso me sorprendió un poco, no sabía cómo era Johanna pero nunca hubiera pensado que sería como la describió Finnick, a mí también ya me empezaba a agradar y solo porque no odiaba a Katniss.

"¿Madge y Delly también hablan mal de Annie?" le pregunte temiendo que estuviera pasando lo mismo que yo y por mucho más tiempo.

"A veces, pero tu amada se lleva más su atención e insultos" dijo empezándose a reír como si fuera un buen chiste, pero a mí no me causaba ninguna gracia.

"Bueno Peeta, ya me tengo que ir espero que tengas suerte con Katniss" Maldición, tenía que hacérmelo recordar, pero cuando quería reprochárselo, Finnick ya estaba a diez pasos de distancia de mí

El resto del día me la pase pensando en Katniss, no quería hacerlo pero no podía evitarlo, cuando menos me lo esperaba ya estaba pensando en ella y aunque no me gustaba admitirlo no quería dejar de hacerlo, no le preste nada de atención a otras cosas, incluyendo mis clases y lecciones, estaba muy metido en mis pensamientos, y para mi desgracia mi última clase del día me tocaba con Katniss, también estaban Cato y Glimmer, y de mis amigos, ninguno, algunas chicas intentaron hablarme, pero yo no les preste mucha atención, estaba mirando a Katniss sin poder evitarlo, ella estaba concentrada en hablar con sus amigos, algunas veces giro la cabeza para verme y yo al instante dirigía la mirada hacia mi libro y hacia como si estuviera escribiendo algo en él, cuando en realidad lo único que estaba pensando es en que si se habrá o no dado cuenta, pero me temía que a estas alturas ya se había dado cuenta y era casi obvio, yo también lo había hecho, yo sabía que ella me miraba, pero no sabía porque, tal vez estaba jugando conmigo como lo dijo Madge o tal vez le gustaba que es lo que más deseo ahora mismo, yo sabía que ella ya se había dado cuenta de que me gustaba, odiaba decirlo pero mi actitud y mi comportamiento con ella me habían delatado y de eso estaba casi seguro.

Cuando por fin termino ese tormento, no tenía ganas de hacer nada, solo ir a mi casa y descansar, salí rápido, no tenía la intención de despedirme de nadie, y felizmente no me encontré con nadie que conocía, pero cuando puse un pie fuera del colegio, vi a Katniss y sus amigos, decidí no prestarles atención, seguí caminando en dirección opuesta y después de un momento gire mi cabeza en dirección a ellos y vi a Katniss caminar en mi dirección, mirándome, no deje de caminar, pero ella tampoco, cualquier otro chico hubiera estado feliz de estar en mi situación, pero yo no, yo me estaba muriendo de los nervios

******Muchas gracias por leer, a los que dejan sus opiniones**** y también a todos aquellos que hayan agregado esta historia a sus favoritas.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Los juegos del hambre no me pertenecen son propiedad de Suzanne Collins.**

Seguí caminando, pensando en que quería, ella no parecía querer hablar conmigo, pero me estaba siguiendo, cada vez que giraba ala izquierda, ella también lo hacía, si giraba ala derecha, ella también lo hacía, esta situación me estaba poniendo muy incómodo, al principio pensé que quería decirme algo, pero si quisiera hacerlo ya lo hubiera hecho, pensé en detenerme y preguntarle porque me estaba siguiendo, pero existía la posibilidad de que ella no lo estuviera haciendo, y el miedo de poder pasar esa vergüenza no me permitía hacerlo, estaba a unos 4 metros, siempre manteniendo su distancia, yo ya estaba llegando a mi casa, tal vez es eso lo que quería, saber dónde vivía, pero yo no quería darle ese gusto por muchas razones, ya no pude aguantar más con este juego, me pare en seco y me gire hacia ella, estaba mirando al suelo y siguió caminando, daba la impresión de que iba a pasar sin mirarme ni hablarme, pero yo no iba a permitir eso, así que decidí llamar su atención.

"Katniss" le dije mirándola, ella levanto la cabeza y me miro, por un momento se quedó mirándome a los ojos, parecía como si quisiera ver a través de ellos "Katniss" le dije de nuevo, ella pareció salir de su trance y me miro, esta vez tenía una sonrisa en su cara como si hubiera hecho algo bueno.

"Peeta, ¿Qué pasa?" me dijo sin quitar esa sonrisa de su cara, por un momento me olvide de lo que le quería decir, pero rápidamente volvió a mi cabeza.

"¿Por qué me estas siguiendo?" le pregunte, ella no pareció sorprenderse con la pregunta, es como si se la hubiera estado esperando.

"No te estoy siguiendo, yo vivo ahí" me dijo señalando una casa que estaba al frente de nosotros, esto es justamente lo que quería evitar, esta situación tan incómoda, ¿Qué se supone que le iba a decir ahora? "¿Pensabas que te estaba siguiendo?" dijo soltando una pequeña risa, creo que me estaba empezando a sonrojar y ella me estaba mirando con una sonrisa esperando una respuesta.

"Si, lo siento pensé que-

"No te preocupes yo también pensé que esto era muy raro" dijo Katniss, esas palabras me tranquilizaron mucho, pero creo que seguía sonrojado "¿Vives cerca de aquí?" me pregunto.

"Si, muy cerca" le dije mirando en dirección a mi casa, no puedo creer que mi casa este tan cerca a la suya.

"Que coincidencia" me dijo, al parecer le alegraba este hecho, seguía sonriendo, por un momento pareció pensar algo y después me miro otra vez con una sonrisa. "¿Quieres conocer mi casa?" me dijo, no podía creer que me estaba ofreciendo tal cosa.

"No creo que sea una buena idea" le dije nervioso, tenía miedo de su familia y de lo que puedan decir de mí.

"¿Por qué no? Mis padres no están, solo debe estar mi hermana" me dijo intentando convencerme, pero aún no estaba seguro.

"¿Tu hermana?" le pregunte incómodo.

"Si, Prim, no te preocupes ella es muy simpática y amigable" me dijo. ¿Amigable?, creo que Katniss ya sabía cuál era mi problema, pero que iban a decir mis padres de que iba a llegar tarde, tal vez se preocuparían y yo no les podía decir que fui a la casa de una chica, se sorprenderían mucho.

"En serio quisiera, pero no puedo" le dije intentando sonar convincente, pero por su mirada no creo que me deje ir tan fácil.

"Solo van a ser unos minutos, solo quiero que conozcas mi casa" me rogo, pero enserio no sabía qué hacer "Por favor" No sabía porque tenía tanto interés en que conociera su casa, pero no podía negarme después de que me dijera eso y pusiera esa cara.

"Está bien, pero solo un momento" le advertí, al instante ella me agarro de un brazo y me llevo hacia su casa, solo me soltó para abrir la puerta después me volvió a agarrar del brazo y me llevo hacia adentro, ahí estaba una niña rubia, que me miro muy raro como si estuviera muy sorprendida y después a Katniss en busca de alguna explicación.

"Peeta ella es mi hermana Prim, está en el mismo colegio que nosotros" dijo Katniss, yo ya sabía todo eso pero preferí no decir nada.

"Katniss, ya era hora de que te consiguieras un novio, te felicito está muy guapo" No pude evitar sonrojarme ante el comentario de Prim, y Katniss no parecía muy contenta.

"Simpática, pero muy bromista" me dijo Katniss al oído, me puse nervioso tan solo con sentir su aliento en mi oído.

"Un gusto conocerte Peeta, me sorprende que te agrade mi hermana" solté una risa ante su comentario y Katniss no estaba muy cómoda, Prim no parecía prestar importancia del enojo de Katniss "Espero que a mi padre también le agrade saber de esto" Eso si no me causo ninguna gracia, pero a Prim si, se estaba riendo "Es una broma Peeta, no pongas esa cara" me dijo intentando no reírse, Katniss tenía razón, Prim era muy bromista.

"Peeta y yo somos solo amigos, Prim ¿te puedes ir a tu cuarto?" por el tono de voz de Katniss esa pregunta más parecía una orden.

"Si ya sabía, solo me estaba divirtiendo" dijo Prim que se seguía riendo, esto ya estaba empezando a incomodarme.

"Prim ya tendremos tiempo de divertirnos mucho más tarde" dijo Katniss con voz amenazadora, al instante Prim dejo de reírse y puso una cara de regañada "Ahora te recomiendo que te marches a tu cuarto" dijo Katniss manteniendo el tono de su voz, creo que yo aquí estaba sobrando y no quería causar problemas entre las dos hermanas.

"Katniss, no te preocupes ya me tengo que ir" dije mirando a Katniss que miraba muy enojada a Prim, yo quería seguir aquí pasando tiempo con ella, lo disfrutaba, pero ya tenía que irme.

"Peeta, Prim solo estaba bromeando ¿Verdad?" dijo Katniss mirando a Prim, ella solo asintió con la cabeza, aun no entendía su interés en que me quedara en su casa, pero supongo que después de todo le interesaba un poco, y eso me alegraba, pero enserio tenía que irme.

"Lo siento Katniss pero tengo cosas que hacer" le dije deseando que ya no me insistiera más, porque seguro que iba a ceder de nuevo, no sé porque causaba un efecto tan grande en mí, esta era la primera vez que no podía decirle no a alguien.

"Peeta, quédate por favor o mi hermana se va a volver loca" dijo Prim, mire a Katniss que estaba empezando a sonrojarse y mirando muy mal a Prim, ella me miro y dando un suspiro abandono la habitación.

"¿Katniss donde están tus padres?" le pregunte temiendo que en cualquier momento podrían entrar por cualquier lugar y me vieran con su hija a solas.

"Mi padre está trabajando, él viaja mucho" era la misma situación con mi padre "En cuanto a mi madre, a ella nunca la conocí" me dijo, un sentimiento de tristeza me invadió, tristeza por Katniss, me sentí culpable por hacerle esa pregunta, pero en ningún momento se me paso por la cabeza que esa iba a ser su respuesta.

"Lo siento" le dije, ella me miro a los ojos, otra vez como hace unos minutos, se quedó mirándolos por un tiempo, pero esta vez no necesite decirle nada para que ella reaccionara.

"No te preocupes, ya supere eso hace mucho tiempo" dijo con una voz fría, en serio parecía no importarle para nada ese tema, pero la incomodidad nos invadió durante un momento.

"¿Y tus padres?" me pregunto hablando después de unos segundos

"Mi padre es igual al tuyo, trabaja y viaja mucho, pero es un buen padre, en cuanto a mi madre, ella es otro caso, es muy estricta conmigo pero ella acompaña a mi padre en todos sus viajes, así que tampoco la veo mucho, pero creo que en el fondo ella me quiere" me sentí un poco mal al decir lo último porque le estaba diciendo esto a Katniss y ella nunca conoció a su madre.

"¿Están ahora en tu casa?" Me pregunto con una sonrisa que ya conocía de ella.

"Si" respondí rápidamente, su sonrisa se desvaneció al instante "¿Por qué?" le pregunte

"Pensé que ahora que ya conoces mi casa, yo podría conocer la tuya" dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano, en el fondo ya sabía que iba a decir eso "¿Cuándo crees que podemos ir juntos?" me pregunto.

"Mañana" respondí al instante sin pensar bien, ella soltó una risa, supongo que por la rapidez de mi respuesta, yo trate de mirar a otro lado, su casa era hermosa, sin duda más bonita que la mía, además era muy grande, creo que podría perderme en este lugar, después de un momento el pensamiento de que ya había estado mucho tiempo en la casa de Katniss me vino a la mente.

"Katniss ahora si ya me voy" dije intentando sonar serio, ella me miro a los ojos y se dio cuenta de mi determinación, sabía que esta vez ya no podría convencerme.

"Está bien, vamos te acompaño a la salida" obviamente quería quedarme más tiempo con Katniss, pero al mismo tiempo sentía un alivio de poder haberla convencido, cuando llegamos a la puerta de su casa, la abrí y me gire para despedirme de Katniss, ella se acercó y me dio un beso en la mejilla esta vez muy cerca de los labios y por unos segundos nos mantuvimos en esa posición, pero el momento tenía que terminar, me separe y la mire por un momento, admirándola, en verdad era muy hermosa esta mujer.

"Nos vemos mañana" me dijo, de nuevo con esa sonrisa "Recuerda que mañana me vas a llevar a tu casa" no habíamos hablado de eso, pero supongo que ya era un hecho, asentí con la cabeza y empecé a caminar, después de un momento pude escuchar como su puerta se cerraba, me dirigí a mi casa, felizmente estaba muy cerca, aun no podía creer tal coincidencia, supongo que era el destino.

El camino era tan corto que ni tuve tiempo de pensar en algo, cuando llegue, para mi sorpresa no había nadie, al instante me arrepentí de irme de la casa de Katniss, en la mesa de mi cuarto había una carta de mis padres en la que decía que habían tenido que salir y que no sabían cuando iban a volver, algo típico de su parte, ya me había acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas, nada importante paso el resto del día, se me paso por la cabeza visitar la casa de Katniss, pero después de insistir tanto en irme de su casa, regresar no sería lo más lógico… toda la tarde estuve pensando en que hubiera pasado si me hubiera quedado con Katniss, al menos sería más divertido que estar aquí, en mi casa, realmente no tenía nada que hacer, no conocía a nadie aquí, excepto mis amigos del colegio, trate de pasar el tiempo de alguna manera, pero fue inútil, no tenía ganas de hacer nada, me dormí pensando en lo interesante que podría ser el día siguiente.

En la mañana, salí apurado de mi casa, para llegar al colegio tenía que pasar por la casa de Katniss, y así lo hice, la vi caminar con su hermana, pensé en acercarme pero al recordar la situación de ayer con su hermana, decidí mantener mi distancia, las vi a las dos durante el todo camino, no me acerque ni me aleje, para mi suerte no se dieron cuenta, cuando ingresaron, Prim se fue para otro lado dejando sola a Katniss, en ese momento decidí aprovechar la oportunidad y trate de acercarme a ella pero algo me tomo por sorpresa.

"PEETA" era Delly, Maldición. Me asusto, estaba tan concentrado en llegar a Katniss que su grito me hizo sobresaltar, mire a Delly y de nuevo hacia la dirección donde había visto a Katniss pero ya no la encontraba, me pregunto si habrá escuchado el grito de Delly ¿Por qué tenía que aparecer justo ahora? No tuve más opción que detenerme a saludarla.

"Delly" le dije intentando sonar alegre, pero en el fondo tenía unas tremendas ganas de dejarla e ir a buscar a Katniss, pero Delly la odiaba, no le podía decir eso.

"Ven, te estábamos esperando" me dijo agarrándome del brazo, como ayer lo había hecho Katniss… todo me hacía recordar a ella.

Me llevo hacia donde estaban Madge, Johanna y Gale, me pregunto dónde estaba Finnick, debe estar en los baños o algo así, salude a todos y ellos empezaron a hablar pero yo no preste mucha atención, estaba pensando en lo que paso ayer con Katniss y lo que podía pasar hoy en mi casa.

Después de un momento, gire la cabeza para mirar hacia otro lado y para mi suerte, la pude ver, estaba con sus amigos, siempre estaba con ellos, pero había algo que me llamo más la atención, a unos cinco pasos de ellos, estaba Finnick hablando con Annie, me sorprendió verlos, después de todo lo que me había contado mi amigo, me daba alegría que estuviera con ella, Finnick estaba con una sonrisa, pero Annie parecía nerviosa, estaba muy lejos como para escuchar lo que estaban hablando, pero parecía que Finnick estaba disfrutando de la conversación, por el reojo vi algo alarmante, Katniss se estaba acercando hacia nosotros, ¿que se supone que estaba haciendo? ¿Quería hablar conmigo? En el fondo yo también quería hacerlo, pero no enfrente de Delly y Madge, cuando intente hacer algo, ella ya estaba en frente de nosotros.

"Peeta" exclamó, abrazándome, obviamente llamando la atención de mis amigos.

"Hola" fue todo lo que dije, estaba tan asombrado por lo que estaba haciendo y tenía miedo de que pudiera decir algo de lo que paso ayer

"Peeta que bien que la pasamos ayer" me dijo, esto iba a ser malo "Solo quería recordarte que esta vez va a ser en tu casa" con eso, me abrazo de nuevo, me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue, yo mire a mis amigos, no parecían muy contentos, sobretodo Delly que después de mirarme salió corriendo.

**Espero que les haya gustado, gracias por leer y dejar reviews, en serio me alegra mucho leer sus opiniones, gracias también a quienes agregan esta historia a sus favoritas, saludos y hasta el próximo capitulo (yo también espero que sea pronto)**


End file.
